Season Ten
The tenth season of Thomas & Friends first aired in 2005, it had 26 episodes which were narrated by Michael Brandon. ''Episode Viewable '' Episodes *Follow that Flour - Thomas looks for a frieght car of flour. *A Smooth Ride - Sir Handel returns from the quarry, but is afraid he will be sent back when he starts bumping. *Thomas & the Jet Plane - Thomas meets a jet plane named Jeremy. *Percy & the Carnival - Percy wants to be part of a funfair. *The Green Controller - Lady Hatt appoints Percy to give the engines orders as Sir Topham Hatt has lost his voice, but Percy only causes confusion. *Duncan Drops a Clanger - Duncan transports a church bell, but due to his carelessness, loses it for a bit. *Thomas's Tricky Tree - Thomas cannot find the Christmas tree. *Toby's Afternoon Off - Toby wants to visit the farm after finishing his jobs, but is given more work to do. *It's Good to be Gordon - Gordon takes Henry's coal to make him go faster, leaving Henry to break down. *Seeing the Sights - Thomas races from place to place and leaves passengers behind at each stop. *Fearless Freddie - Freddie realises he is aging after resorting to cheating in a race with Skarloey and Rheneas. *Toby's New Shed - Toby is upset when the birds roosting in his shed are made homeless when his shed is renovated. Thomas puts things right. *Edward Strikes Out - Edward teases a new crane called Rocky, but eats his words after Rocky helps Gordon after an accident. *Topped Off Thomas - While racing Spencer, Thomas blows Sir Topham Hatt's top hat away and is told to find it again. *Which Way Now? - Rusty rushes workmen so he can take Sir Topham Hatt around the Skarloey Railway. *Thomas & the Shooting Star - Thomas gets lost whilst searching for a shooting star. *Big Strong Henry - Henry tries to prove he is the strongest engine on the railway. *Sticky Taffy Thomas - Thomas wants to wear a costume for the costume party. *Wharf & Peace - Skarloey is startled at the wharf and is too scared to return. *Thomas's Frosty Friend - A snowman-shaped balloon attaches itself to Thomas's bunker. *Emily and the Special Cars - Gordon is getting new coaches for setting a speed record, but Diesel thinks he is special too and out of spite steals them. *Thomas & the Colours - Thomas tries to convince James to give him the job of pulling the Sodor football team. *Thomas & the Birthday Mail - Thomas is annoyed when a new tank engine, Rosie, harasses and follows him. *Duncan's Bluff - Duncan cheats in a race with James. *Missing Freight Cars - Rheneas' good deed of helping Skarloey causes trouble. *Thomas & the Treasure - Thomas goes looking for treasure, following clues told by Salty. *James the Second Best - James is upset when Edward is chosen to appear on a railway poster. *Thomas & Skarloey's Big Day Out - Thomas takes Skarloey to the Works, but delays to show him the sights, and disaster strikes. Category:Seasons